The invention relates to an arrangement of an exhaust gas turbocharger and an exhaust gas manifold on a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine wherein the exhaust gas manifold includes exhaust ducts mounted on a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and a collection chamber to which the exhaust gas turbocharger is mounted by means of a flange.
DE 36 41 550 C1 discloses an arrangement of an exhaust gas turbocharger, a discharge valve and an exhaust gas manifold of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine wherein the exhaust gas manifold includes duct sections which are separately connected to the various exhaust passages of the cylinder head and which lead to a collection area to which the turbine housing of the exhaust gas turbocharger is connected. In this arrangement, the mounting flange for the turbocharger is disposed in the center of the cylinder block and the various duct sections extend from the cylinder head to the side thereof. Consequently, the arrangement requires a relatively large amount of space and is difficult to fit into a relatively small engine compartment which, of course, also has to accommodate a good number of other components.
Reference is further made to DE 32 08 478 C for additional technical background information.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas turbocharger and an exhaust gas manifold on an internal combustion engine which provides for a compact arrangement and which furthermore facilitates mounting of the arrangement.